godzillafannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Clown Stallion Phobia
Clown Stallion Phobia Cast *''Applejack'' *''Rivera'' *''Twilight Sparkle''] *''Princess Luna'' *''Rainbow Dash *''Clown'' Setting PLOT It's Rivera's 82nd birthday, so AppleJack out of love sends a clown to entertain him. However Applejack has a phobia of clowns and can barely stand to look at him so she goes to Dr. Hooves for help, where she discovers that Rivera is also terrified of clowns and behaves very unpredictably around them which excites Applejack. Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Princess Luna (Who was visiting at the time) are playing party games with Rivera, Princess Luna suggests that they play hide and seek and since Rivera is the birthday monster he is automatically it. As he begins to look for Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle the doorbell rings so he goes to answer it and the clown greets him by saying: "Happy 82nd, Birthday Nice Monster Boy" Rivera screams in terror and slams the door in his face. The clown suggests singing a song with him to calm Rivera down but Rivera shoves the Karaoke device in his jaw causing him to walk crazed right off Cloudsdale, with Rivera watching with a large grin. The clown next tries balloon animals to try to get him to come out of the tower. Rivera asks if he knows how to make a cannon out of balloons and the clown, after a moment's hesitation, makes one for him so Rivera opens the door with a smirk, picks up the cannon and fires it in the clown's face, making him fall off cloudsdale again. Applejack observes the scene and laughs with delight and Dr. Hooves suggests breathing exercises to calm her down. The clown then invites Rivera to ride in his little clown car with him, and Rivera opens the door. The clown drives through, only to realize the tower he drove through was fake, and crashes into the ground, badly injuring him. The clown decides to quit because he doesn't want to get hurt anymore but Applejack says that she won't pay him if he does, so he unwillingly climbs the Tower, only to be met, by Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Princess Luna. The trio convince the clown, that Rivera was not being a jerk, but was just suffering from Clown Stallion Phobia. The clown now sadden and surprised at this discovery, apologies for his inconvenience, and moans that he was only trying to make him laugh, now he was never going to get paid. Twilight Sparkle and Luna comfort the Clown, by giving him 500 Equestrian dollars, as well as transporting him to a hospital to heal up. This makes the clown happy. He than becomes even happier, when he began to make a few fillies and colts in the emergency room dance and sing a long with him, the cause of how the kids showed up at the hospital at that time was placed by an unknown origin, with only the outline of a Pegasus with wings out showing up in and outta of the hospital. Rivera is later seen in the same therapy session as Applejack to cure them of their fear of clowns, the 2 are accompanied, by Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle who are waiting in the accompany chairs just to the North side of the Clients couch. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:New Godzilla Team: Seven Seals Episodes